Alastor and Julia Wagner
The relationship between demon, Alastor (a.k.a. Alistair Caine) and mortal, Julia Wagner. History More than twenty years ago, it is presumed that the ancient demon, Alastor, сhose the mortal woman to birth a hybrid son in an attempt to raise The Source of All Evil and make his demonic family the most powerful in The Underworld. The marriage didn't last long, but from it came the birth of half-demon, Parker Caine. Parker knew about the existence of his father and his half-brother, Hunter Caine, from his childhood and continued to contact them after the divorce of his parents. It's not known what their relationship was like before the divorce, but the implication is that Alastor and Julia didn't always hate each other. Season 1 ''Out of Scythe Alastor and Julia don't have direct interaction, but Parker tells Maggie that his parents weren't together very long, and his dad likes to say that ''"his marriage to his mom was his biggest mistake". ''Jingle Hell Alastor and Julia don't have direct interaction again, but in conversation with Parker, Julia demonstrates hatred for her ex-husband and her ex-stepson (perhaps because of their demonic nature). But at the same time she loves her own son enough to let him become a full demon, if it will save him from death because of his illness. Keep Calm and Harry On Julia helps Paker hide from his father that Hunter is in Tartarus. It is revealed that Alastor and his ex-wife have a settlement that he can't hypnotize her (though it is unknown when and why they concluded this settlement). She also demonstrated that his ability has a weakness (a target can resist commands or break themselves out of the trance by causing themselves pain). On the same day, Alastor breaks the settlement and with the help of mind control makes Julia say what happened to his favorite son. However, despite the fact that he is angry at Parker and his ex-wife for betrayal, Alastor leaves the town, leaving them alive. Memento Mori '''TBA' ''Surrender '''TBA' ''Source Material '''TBA' ''Red Rain '''TBA' ''The Source Awakens '''TBA' Trivia *Both are the parents of the first half-demon to appear in the series. *It is still unknown why in the past Alastor chose this woman and why he left her alive after she learned of his demonic nature. *It is still unclear whether Julia knew about the supernatural nature of her ex-husband before or after marriage. However, she told Maggie that she first didn't know about her ex demon's nature. *The greatest interest is the disclosure of the reasons why the two persons were married initially. If Alastor only wanted a child in the first place, why did he have to get married? He is able to control consciousness. Why tie yourself up with unnecessary ties? Was it a fictitious marriage or was one of the partners (or both) experiencing romantic feelings? *The true reason for their separation and who initiated the divorce in the past are still unclear. *Julia was willing let Parker become a full demon, if it would save him from his illness. This implied that the reason for her hatred of her ex-husband may have not been related to his demonic nature. *They both wanted their son to become full demon. However, each for entirely different reasons. Julia wanted him to become a full demon to save Parker from death, and Alastor wanted it exclusively for the sake of his power ambitions. *Despite hating her ex-husband, Julia continued to contact him and work on research for Alastor's company. It is unknown whether this was only due to the desire to find a cure for Parker or if she had other reasons. *In Keep Calm and Harry On, Alastor said that he handed Julia "this plum job in laboratory." Gallery 1х10-Unsuccessful-Mesmerizing.gif Alastor, Julia and their son (1).png Alastor, Julia and their son (2).png See Also *Alastor and Parker References Category:Pairings Category:Caine Family Relationships